Storm
by Let Us Be Lucky
Summary: It's been a year since the last time I saw him. I missed him and what was going to bring us back together is the same thing that tore my family and me apart.  ElixAuden   MaggiexHollis   EstherxAdam   LeahxAdam


**A/N: Okay. So, I tried once before to write a story similar to this on another pen name, so I am back (: And this time I will finish it and it will be amazing. I'm also writing a "Lock and Key." Story, and a "Just Listen" Story. And Probably a "This Lullaby." Story after I read it. So, here is the first chapter! **

It was late. Late and cold and rainy. And I couldn't help but think to myself that it wouldn't be this cold in Colby. It was probably sunny, although by this time of the night it was already night time. The only thing giving off light were the street lights illuminating the streets. I raised my hand to the glass of the window in my dorm room. I pressed my hand to the cold glass and sighed in relief as it cooled down my hot skin. I missed Colby. I missed my friends. I even missed Eli. But there was nothing I could do about that now. I ruined that almost a year ago, now. He probably moved on by now. He was probably with someone that believed in the same things he did, that was better for him that was _better _than me.

I looked around the room, tearing my eyes away from the window and the rain that was falling outside. It was pink even though I hated that color. It was the color of all the girls dorms here and I couldn't stand it. My roommate who's name was Candace was hardly ever here. The only time she was here is when she came in to get a text book or some clothes that she would bring to her boyfriend's apartment. She was a nice girl. Like someone that Hollis would've dated. Especially now that Laura was out of the picture. She was too much like my mom and finally Hollis realized that. Even if it did take almost a year. Hollis moved to Colby to be closer to my dad, Heidi and Isby. It was fitting for him.

_Romeo, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you_

_But you never come_

The sound of my ringtone snapped me out of my thoughts as I bolted up from where I was sitting near the window and I raced over to my bed, throwing pillows and textbooks around trying to find the phone that was buried under my blanket. I picked it up and saw "Hollis" flashing across the screen in big block letters as the ringtone kept playing.

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

I cut off the ringtone there by picking up the phone and pressing it to my ear. "Hey."

"Aud?" I could tell he was crying. My eyes got wide.

"What's the matter?"

"There was an accident."

And that's when my world fell apart.

The police report said it was due to speeding. That it could've happened to anyone and that they didn't go through any pain. They died on impact. All I could think about was how lucky Hollis and I were that we didn't lose Isby. That she was with Karen at the time of the accident. It was after the funeral, which was beautiful. Heidi's sister came to speak. Maggie, Esther, and Leah all said something. My grandparents were there, grieving over the loss of their son. All my grandmother kept saying was that she wasn't supposed to bury her son. Her son was supposed to bury her. They were next to each other, forever together. I just couldn't believe that they were gone.

I smiled down at Isby as I tucked her into her crib. "Night, beautiful girl." I pushed myself away from her crib and walked out of the room and shut off the light on my way out. I closed the door quietly and tip-toed down the stairs, careful not to wake Isby up. She was better with her colic. She didn't cry all the time. My mom was right as they got older, the colic got better. I walked into the kitchen and ran a hand through my dark hair. I looked over and found everyone at the table. Esther and Adam's hands clasped together, as were Leah and Wallace's and Hollis was sitting with his head in his hands as Maggie ran her hands up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him. Maggie leaned foreword and pressed a kiss to his temple, making me wonder about the two of them. Hollis looked up at Maggie and gave her a tiny smile. Finally Adam looked up at me and tried to make me smile as he sprang up from his chair, dropping Esther's hand in the process.

"Aud! Here, sit. I'll make you something to eat. Do you want hot dogs? Hamburgers? Ice cream?" He asked as he zipped behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and led me over to the chair and sat me down. I looked behind me and shook my head. "I'm really not hungry, Adam."

"Don't make me get Mrs. Stock."

"Oh god." Maggie said with a laugh as I looked over at her. Her hand now going through Hollis' hair as his head rested on her lap. "If you don't eat, she will force the food down your throat, Aud. After Abe died she made all of us eat. A lot." Maggie said as Hollis closed his eyes. I shrugged before playing with the table cloth under my fingers as Esther got up and went over to the stove.

"I'll make you some soup, Aud. Nothing too heavy." She said as she turned on the stove and went into the cabinets and got out a can of tomato soup. I nodded before leaning back in my chair. I heard Wallace and Leah whispering between the two.

"Maybe we should call Eli. He's been asking about her."

"Not now, Wallace. She's still in shock."

"She needs him."

"I can hear the two of you." I piped up before getting up and shaking my head. "I'm going to check on Isby." I said before I walked out of the room and climbed the stairs and walked into the nursery. It was still done in brown and pink. I walked over and leaned over the crib and watched as Isby's tiny chest went up and down as she slept. I had to smile a little bit. How could you not smile at this cute little thing. I could tell that she was what was going to keep me going and keep me busy. As I watched her, Heidi's voice haunted me.

"_She's going to love you, Auden. A little girl is always attached to her sister." _

I leaned down and picked her up out of her crib making her stir a little bit as I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down in it, putting my feet up on the stool. I leaned down and kissed her head and made her a promise.

"I will raise you to the best of my ability."

_A/N 2: Did you guys like it? I hope! :D Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed (:_


End file.
